


12 Days of Ficmas | Day 7 | Tomska x Dan/JBBS

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: 12 days of Ficmas [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Ficmas, Jingle Bells Batman Smells Challenge, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: You are Tomska on a date with Dan. What more do you want?I decided to start a 12 days of Christmas thing. MissStott has made a list of 12 different fandoms/ships and 12 different prompts. I have no idea what they are or what they chose as fandoms but  i have to go with it. There may also be bonus days but they haven't told me if there is. Day 7's prompts where Tomska x Dan and jingle bells batman smells. How you think i did?





	12 Days of Ficmas | Day 7 | Tomska x Dan/JBBS

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta yet

Jingle bells  
Tomska Smells  
Danny boi laid an egg  
The Sprinkle of Glitter ain’t a quitter  
And the Lester got away  
Thrusting through the night  
With a one hour battery cam  
Busting out i go  
Laughing all the way

London was beautiful this time of year, the snow that layered the ground, the silence as the snow falls, and the most amazing thing, Daniel howell trying to keep warm.   
His face gets all pink when he is cold. He tries with his big coat, mittens, boots, and a hat but he still can’t unfreeze his face. He refuses to wear a ski mask like you suggested but he still complains.  
You looked around at the london covered in white snow all around you. “No wonder it took me so long to book this.” you say to dan. “This is gorgeous. Who wouldn’t want to see this on a romantic carriage ride?” you reach for his hand that is delicately laid on the seat in between you.  
“Tom,” he says. “How did you book this?” he asks you. You shouldn’t tell him what you did.   
“Why not just enjoy this? Enjoy what i do for you. Stop asking every time i chose the date, you question it.”  
“Because i know you. I don’t know when you are joking in sketches anymore.” he replies. You laugh.  
“Maybe you will be a sketch and i can joke in you later?” you regret saying that but Dan kisses you anyways.  
After the carriage ride you and dan when to your apartment and have some fun.  
“What size is the robin costume you used for a video some time ago?” Dan asked randomly.  
“Large. Why?” you ask with scepticism.  
“You’ll see.” He said and left to the costume closet.   
Later he returned to your bedroom but before you can get a look at what he is wearing, which you know was different, black piece of clothing.  
“Don’t peak and put that on.” Dan said and you ran off to put it on.  
You come back to see Robin laying on your bed. You did happen to look at what he threw at you but you had a feeling what it was. Batman. Batman and Robin.   
“I am the only evil you need to fight tonight.” dan said. He got up and wrapped you in a kiss. He pulled you onto the bed.  
“Hehehehe” you heard coming from your bedroom door. You look over to see the Joker standing there. “Continue. This is fun!”


End file.
